Speak Now
by RandomnessIsMyThing
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper is getting married, but it isn't to Sonny. So Sonny is determined to be there when the preacher says, "Speak now."  SONGFIC CHANNY :D


**(A/N): Hiya! I heard this song by Taylor Swift and was like, "OMG! That would make a cute songfic!" And thus this was born...and uploaded at three-fifteen in the morning :P. Anyway, I hope you peoples like it :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, or Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now"...but I wish I did...**

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I'm not the type of girl to crash a wedding. I've never crashed anything before. Not a party, not a car, and surely not a wedding. Never in a million years would I, Sonny Munroe, goody-two-shoes of the world, sneak into a wedding uninvited and crash it.

But I would for Chad Dylan Cooper.

The blond actor was marrying none other than Ashley Garcia, ditz of the world. Ashley, an actress herself, was a tall, tan, snobby brunette. She had a perfect supermodel-worthy figure that just about any woman in America would die for. So of course it would be just _so_ perfect that Hollywood's hottest male and female end up walking down the aisle together. _Great_.

Chad Dylan Cooper was the love of my life, despite the fact that we split up three and a half years ago. I had tried to deny it for the longest time, but in the end I came to the (not so shocking) realization that I loved him. Deep down, I knew it should be me he was marrying.

So that was how I found myself at his wedding. My Chad didn't deserve some snobby, annoying, whiny, self-absorbed, ditz who would most likely just cheat on him in the long run then take half his money in court. There was no way I was going to sit and watch him ruin his life by marrying her. Lucky for him Sonny Munroe had a plan.

I was going to sneak into Chad's room, tell him not to marry the ditz with tits, and then be on my merry way. Was I going to tell him that I still loved him? No. Was I going to tell him everyone thought the marriage was a bad idea and would end badly? Yes.

But that was merely the plan.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room, wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I snuck into the church undetected (the plant in the pot helped) and walked through some long hallway where I stumbled upon a room full of dudes in tuxedoes. Flattening myself against the wall, I strained my ears to hear their conversation.

"Bet you one hundred bucks that the marriage doesn't last to the first anniversary," one of them said. It sounded oddly like Chad's cousin Brad (his family has _very_ creative names), who I met during our relationship. At least he was on the same page as me.

"Dude, I don't even think it'll last to the sixth month mark," another voice chimed in. I was pretty certain that voice belonged to his _Mackenzie Falls_ co-star, Devon.

I was about to flee from my spying spot when another voice joined the conversation, "I always thought he would end up with that Sonny Munroe from _So Random_." I immediately identified the owner of that voice to be Chad's own father (I always liked him). Even _he_ could see Chad was making a mistake.

Could everyone see this marriage was a bad idea except for Chad himself?

Rather than answering my rhetorical question, I decided to continue on down the long narrow hallway. I didn't get very far when I saw a distinct looking bunch of people coming my way. Quickly jumping behind my trusty plant, I glared at them as they walked by.

The three large women, dressed in matching pastel colors with ridiculous hats on, were all laughing (obnoxiously) over something humorous to them.

"Wow, Lisa, I can't believe that your lovely daughter is getting married today!" One of them with fiery dyed red hair gushed.

"I know, and to Chad Dylan Cooper!" The other added enthusiastically.

"Well, I certainly raised her right. I always told her to marry into money, that way she can take care of Mr. Fluffs and me," the old bat cackled. Her statement left me with two burning questions: What kind of person raises their daughter to marry money? And who the heck names their cat Mr. Fluffs?

"Is she going to start a family with him?" Red head asked, clearly wanting more info on this scam of a wedding.

"Oh no," Lisa said. "Ashley is at the height of her career. I'm not going to let her ruin that all for some blonde actor."

What a snob! She's even worse than some of the _Mackenzie Falls_ actors.

Chad had always told me when we were together that he wanted to settle down and start a family so he could have a bunch of mini Chads running around everywhere. This just added to my long list of reasons why he shouldn't be marrying Ashley.

The fat, matching threesome continued on down the hall. Seeing this as an opportunity to move, I picked up my plant and made my way down to the end of the hall. Just like with the snotty three women, I didn't get very far at all before I heard the sound of someone screaming.

"Why do you have a tiara on?" The voice of Ashley Garcia shouted. "Are you trying to take away from my moment?"

Can somebody say bridezilla?

"I'm only wearing it because the hairstylist gave it to me," the poor girl said, sniffling.

Wow, Flashy Ashley made one of her own bridesmaids cry. Now that _really_ says something about a person.

Trying but failing, to block out the sound of Ashley's screaming, I continued on down the hall where I reached a closed door. Cracking it open ever so slightly, I peeked in to see the most beautiful boy in the history of beautiful boys standing in front of a mirror.

His hair glistened in the bright light of the sunshine seeping in through the window. His endless ocean of deep blue eyes sparkled the way I always remembered them. The tux he was in, fitted perfectly to his flawless body making him look like a god.

_Don't get distracted, Sonny_, I warned myself.

I had found Chad's room, now I just needed to get up the nerve to go in and tell him not to get married. That was going to be considerably hard, seeing as how the last time I saw him was over two years ago (with that tramp on his arm…talk about awkward).

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream, where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church, at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

I began getting extremely nervous, thinking of backing out and going home to drown myself in self-pity. Somehow my nervous thoughts drifted while I crouched behind my portable plant, and I was daydreaming.

I walked right into Chad's room and said to him, "Chad, don't say yes to Ashley. She doesn't love you the way I do."

He looked taken aback at first, but then caught me in a warm embrace. Chad pressed his forehead against mine and looked at me with those beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Sonny, I missed you so much. I don't want to go through with this marriage. I promise I won't say a vow to her. My vows are solely for you, Sonshine." He told me with compassion in his voice.

"I'll meet you at the backdoor once you get out of this whole mess." I reluctantly left his arms. Before I walked out the door I turned around and said, "I love you, Chad."

My sweet little daydream was interrupted by the door being swung open. I drew my plant closer to my body and dared not move an inch. I prayed that Chad wouldn't see me.

My prayers were answered as he paid no mind to me and walked down the hall. I watched as he turned into the part of the church where the ceremony was to be held. Shortly after, his groomsmen followed.

_Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, _I thought. _I waited too long and missed my chance._

It was time for a Plan B.

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

I raced down the hall with my plant in tow. I swiftly made it to the two huge doors that lead into the main wing of the church. Deciding to leave my poor plant behind, I slipped through the doors and rushed to find cover, praying that no one would notice the freaking wedding crasher behind the curtains.

As guests started to file in I hatched another idea in my mind. This idea was going to be much harder than my previous one though.

I would wait until the preacher asked for any objections. That would be when I make my brave act of heroism and save Chad from the certain doom of marrying the bridezilla. This would be my last chance. If I didn't speak now…I would lose Chad forever.

Suddenly the music I had been dreading began filling the room. The Bridal March sounded more like a death march to my ears.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

_Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church, at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church, at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow, your time is running out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

I watched in disgust as the bride walked down the aisle, smiling, and even waving, not at Chad, but to the people in the pews. She treated this as if it was some pageant contest and she had just won.

I looked at Chad. I could see it. It was written on his face. He was enjoying this moment about as much as I was.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Flashy Ashley reached the alter and stood next to Chad. All of the guests seated themselves again, comfortably in the pews, watching in awe.

The preacher opened his book and began to read from it, "We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

I resisted the urge to gag.

He continued, "Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you."

My palms started to get sweaty. Was it just me or was this ceremony going really fast?

By this point, he had Chad and Ditz join hands. "Ashley Garcia, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" he asked her.

She smiled a million dollar smile, "I do."

The preacher turned to Chad, "And do you, Chad, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Chad hesitated, "Uh, Y-yes, I do."

My stomach was doing flips and flops all over the place. I knew what came next. I knew what I had to do.

_I hear the preacher say_

_Speak now or forever hold your piece_

_There's a silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

The preacher opened his mouth to speak and my stomach went insane, "Should there be anyone who objects, speak now or forever hold your piece."

There was a long silence in which the guests looked around the room to see if there was an objection. This was my last chance. If I didn't speak now I would lose Chad to Flashy Ashley forever. Slowly and reluctantly I moved my body, and dragged my feet to the center of the aisle.

Struggling to find my voice, hands and knees shaking violently, I said, "I object!"

There was a sudden gasp from everyone in the room. Soon every set of eyes in the room were on me. Whispers of "Who invited the ex?" and "Poor thing's not over him yet." filled the room. Nervousness immediately filled my body. I began shaking even more violently than before.

"Sonny?" Chad asked, shocked by my sudden appearance at the wedding.

"Who invited her?" Ashley screeched, scrunching her face up in disgust at me.

"Well, this has never happened to me before," the preacher muttered, flipping through his book, trying to find a solution to the problem at hand.

Gaining back some of my courage, I walked down the aisle to Chad, who still looked as shocked as ever.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room _

_But I'm only looking at you_

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I-" I tried to speak but was cut off by Ditzy.

"Yes, what are you doing here? Don't you have somewhere else to be? No here invited you anyway," she barked at me.

"Ashley, lay off for a minute please," Chad snapped at her. With a dumbfounded and shocked expression on her face she stepped back and kept quiet. Chad turned back to me, "Sonny, you can't stay here. We have to get on with the wedding."

I gazed into his bright blue eyes, "Do you want to go through with this wedding Chad?"

He was taken aback by my question. "W-well, of course I do. I love Ashley." He seemed unsure of what he just said.

I smirked at him. "Do you Chad? Do you really?"

Chad was about to answer back when he was interrupted by the mother of the bridezilla. "Can we please get on with this wedding? We don't have all day you know."

"Could you please just give us a minute," Chad said it more like a command than a question.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_So don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church, at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

I decided to get right to the point. "Chad, I'll be honest, I love you. I never stopped loving you." That statement earned me more dramatic gasps from the audience (seriously people this isn't _Mackenzie Falls_).

"Sonny, I-" I cut him off by placing my finger to his lips.

"Let me finish. I could see in your eyes when she was walking down the aisle you weren't feeling anything. I could tell from the moment I saw your face that you didn't want to be here at all." I removed my finger from his lips. "So, if you choose to say no to all of this madness, I'll be waiting by the backdoor of the church. If you do go through with it, then I wish you the best."

My heart ached at the thought of having to say goodbye to Chad, but I still held onto a tiny glimmer of hope.

_And you say let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said,_

"_Speak now"_

Chad looked from me to Ashley, caught deep in thought. Just when I thought I should turn around and run while I had the chance, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Can you wait until I get out of this tux?"

A tremendous smile broke out on my face. I nodded my head eagerly, like a five year old.

Chad turned around to face everyone who had attended for the wedding. "Sorry everyone, but there's been a change in plans." He then looked to Ashley and told her, "I'm sorry, but I just can't marry you."

He took my hand and we ran back down the aisle and out the backdoor of the church. I looked back at Ashley, who was fuming, and smiled. I had won.

Once outside of the church, Chad took both my hands and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. He embraced me and whispered in my ear, "I'm glad you were there, Sonny, when they said speak now."

**(A/N): Soooooo, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Win? Fail? Hit? Miss? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed for me :)**

**Thankyou for reading:D**

**~~Randomness:PPP**


End file.
